What was lost, now is found
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Michelangelo has been captured by Bishop and put threw tests... Raphael was taken too but was kept away from his brother and in a different room... Michelangelo's memory has been damaged and he cant remember what happened... Raphael knows something but isn't telling any one... Michelangelo needs to regain all of his memory before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**What was lost, now is found**

**A/N:**_ this story came to me some time ago, don't ask me how I came up with it. It's something that came to my mind. This is a Michelangelo story, mentions of torture and experiments, trust me I am a huge Mikey fan but for some reason my imagination wants to do something with Mikey for some reason._

**Summary: **_Mikey is captured by evil and is put threw experiments like no other... how will the other turtles cope when they find him._

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own the turtles...**

* * *

_All Mikey could remember thinking was 'where are they? What's happening to me? Where am I?' Agent Bishop stood over Michelangelo and laughed sinisterly as the teen struggled in his bindings..._

* * *

Michelangelo was in his bed sleeping, but it was not restful, he kept tossing and turning, he had been doing this for weeks. He sat bolt upright in bed and let out a blood churning scream, instantly Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo were at his side. "Mike? Are you all right? What happened?" Mikey looked up at his blue clad brother and tried to ease his breathing to normal, he had been back for weeks now but the night mares plagued him ever since his first night back. "it was worse this time... I could hear screams... some one else was there..." Leo went into leader mode and said "what do you mean?" Mikey looked around at his family and said "i wasn't alone in that place with Bishop... there was some one else there..." Leo turned to the genius of the brothers and asked "Don can you tell what is happening?" "not fully, it seems he is suffering from a sever case of PTSD... and from what I can tell it is effecting his memory, he cant remember anything significant while he is awake but can remember it all while he is asleep." Raph looked at them and said "with all the scares and bruising he came back with I am surprised he can even move." Donnie looked back down at their terrified younger brother and said to Leo "what ever happened it was horrible beyond all recognition, and Raph your forgetting his ankle is fractured in three places, along with that bad bump on his head."

Michelangelo looked up at his brothers and asked "what did happen to me while I was there anyway? Is there any way to tell?" Donnie looked into his brother's brown eyes and said "Mike, the only way to know for sure would be to hypnotize you, but right now your too vulnerable to go under like that right now." Raphael walked out of the room and went to his own, he got the cot he had set up for the times his baby brother would come in scared and took it into Mikey's room and set it up along the wall. Leo turned and asked "Raph what are you doing?" "well I sure as hell ain't gonna let whatever scaring Mikey continue in a room by his self, I'm staying with him." "Raph thanks that means a lot to me." Raph looked at his remaining two brothers and said "go back to bed guys, I will take care of Mikey for tonight." they both nodded and went back to their rooms, Mikey looked at his second oldest brother and asked "why are you doing this Raph?" "cause you don't remember what really happened... your right you were not alone... and you were not the only one captured either."

Mikey felt dread as Raphael continued "i was there too bro... but Bishop kept me locked up like a caged animal... I couldn't get to you... I was in a different room then you... I could hear your cries for help but I felt so damn helpless I couldn't get to ya." "do you know what happened to me?" "to some what... there's part of what happened I cant tell ya till your ready to hear it... and trust me your not ready... we both went through experiments bro... you went threw worse ones then I did... it makes me sick to think of what that bastard did to you... I swear to god Mike I will get him back for what he did." "how long were we gone?" Raph looked over at Mikey's calendar and said "three months bro... three months..." "who rescued us?" Raph grinned and said "i did... but I will save that story for another time..." "can you tell me what happened to us?..." Raph looked away then and said "all I can say bro, is it wasn't pretty... we escaped..." "what about me? What happened to me in that room?" Raph sighed and said "i really don't know bro... I wish I did. I remember hearing your pleased for Bishop not to do something then I could hear you scream... what he did was a mystery... then some weeks later I could hear crying coming from another room. All this happened with in the first two months we were there." "what do you mean crying? Was it me?" "no it was younger much younger, makes me wonder if he kidnapped a baby or something." "did you ever see it?" Raph shook his head and told him "no... I didn't I could just hear it, now get some sleep bro... your going to need it..."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked the first chapter, Mikey's story starts in chapter 2. and ask your selves why was Raph hearing a baby crying? And what did Agent Bishop do to Michelangelo? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 where Mike's story begins...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _got one review in an hour! Awesome, thanks for the nice review, __sorry about the short chapters. Chapter 3 will be much longer and it will explain everything._**

**Disclaimer: _still don't own them... just the __surprise__ character later on..._**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Raph's POV**

Laying here in my baby brother's room I cant help but wonder what is going through his head right now? He went threw so much at that place... and what Bishop did to him... Mike asked me if I knew what had happened... I lied to him when I said no... I do know something but its not something I wish to repeat till Mike's ready to hear it. I cant get that baby's crying out of my head, I don't know why its haunting me... I never saw a kid in there but maybe Bishop kidnapped one and I didn't know about it. I knew about the woman who came in...

_Flashback:_

_I am in this cage about ten feet in the air, I see this woman come in she looks scared, I can hear my little brother screamin. I want so bad to get outta here but how, that ass Bishop took away my weapons. I cover up my ears to drown out Mike's screams but it doesn't help, suddenly I hear him say "no! don't touch that!" I try the door to the cage again and they still don't budge, moments later Mikey's silent, I scream out "Mikey! Mike!" Bishop comes in and says to me "shut up you worthless freak! Or you will suffer the same fiat besides he just passed out... first him then it will be your turn for this Genetic testing I am doing." I glare at him and shout back "what do you want with us?" "oh you will have to wait and see Raphael... just remember that I am getting my revenge on your brother for escaping me once before... I am trying an experiment... on Genetics..." "why did you bring that woman in?" "oh you will see Raphael... she is part of the experiment." he turns and leaves..._

_end Flashback_

Studying my brother's sleeping form I can see he is restless still, I wonder what had happened to him, I get up and walk over to him I see all the bruises on his body. There are some I cant help but wonder how he got, I notice a particularly nasty one on his inner thigh when he moves to lay on his back. I swallow hard and say to him "what did that sick psycho do to you little brother?"

**end Raph's POV**

Mikey rolled over in his sleep unaware of his older brother watching him carefully, he could hear crying in the back of his mind, it was like it was calling him becoming him to come. He could here in his sleep evil laughing, babies crying, women screaming... he couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening... then he sees green on the scene... and his brother's voice "Mikey! Mikey! Yo Michelangelo!" waking up with a start he looks up to the worried eyes of his family Splinter is the first to speak "My son, are you all right?" Mikey sat up, and rubbed his eyes and looked at his father "yea I'm fine..." Raph got down next to the bed and said to him "Mike, you were talking in your sleep..." looking his brother in the eye he asked "what did I say?" Donnie spoke up next "couldn't quite make it out... I understood baby... and that was about it." Mikey looked up at him and then to Splinter, "can you hypnotize me? Help me remember or at least help me?" Splinter sent his son a worried look and told him "my son, it could open up Pandora's box... we don't know what happened and maybe its best we don't." Raph spoke up then "Splinter... I... I remember something that happened..." all eyes were on Raphael as he went on "we have to go back..." Leo looked at his brother as though he had lost his mind "what the hell are you talking about Raph? Why do we need to?" Raph looked back at Mikey then to the floor "because... I left some one behind..."

* * *

**A/N: OK here's chapter 2, chapter 3 will be about what happened to Michelangelo and Raphael. You will find out about the baby and the woman that Raphael saw, and the chapter will be a lot longer. Thanks for the nice reviews so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well here you have it... chapter 3...**

* * *

Every one stared at Raph, no one spoke before Splinter asked his second oldest "who did you leave behind my son?" Raph swallowed hard and said "no disrespect Master Splinter, but you will have to hypnotize Mikey to find out the answer to that." Splinter frowned at his son and turned to his youngest, "very well, we will go to the infirmary where we will have more room and better lighting." Michelangelo swallowed hard and followed his family, he laid down on the medical bed and felt nervous. Splinter had gone to his room and came back with a gold medallion, Mikey sat up in the bed as Splinter moved it from side to side in front of him like a pendulum. Mike could feel his eye lids get heavy as Splinter spoke softly to him, before he knew it he was in a trans.

_Three and a half months earlier..._

Raphael and his brothers were out on patrol one night when a large number of met dressed up in business suits showed up with lazer guns. A battle was soon followed, Raph saw that some more men joined in and were surrounding his baby brother, he shouted "Mikey!" he ran to his brother just as this tall freaky looking man with dark glasses pointed a beam in Mikey's direction Raph could only shout "Mikey no!" as the beam hit him. Michelangelo went down hard as the men grabbed him one man said "Agent Bishop, what do you want us to do with the remaining turtles?" the man in question told them "destroy them." Raphael fought hard to keep his brother safe, but there were just too many of them his sia's were knocked out of his hands and discarded one man hit Raph with a led pipe that was laying near by knocking him out. Before he his world went black he could hear Agent Bishop say "bring him along too."

_Some hours later..._

Michelangelo started to come around, he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was strapped to a flat board like he was last time when Splinter rescued him before. His arms and legs were strapped tightly to restraints, he noticed that he had a wire running out of his left arm and he saw blood being drawn out of it. He could hear an evil cackle and then saw the owner of it "well, well Michelangelo we meet again, it has been a long time since we last met." Mikey looked at him with pure hate in his eyes and said "go to hell Bishop, just let me go!" he laughed and then said to him in a sinister laugh "oh Michelangelo, I would but you see I am running some tests on you... and then I am going to do an experiment... and I wouldn't want you to miss out on that... now lets get some things straight, if you fight me at all I will make sure your brother dies the most painful death imaginable." Mikey frowned "brother? What? Who is here?" Bishop was dangerously close to Mikey as he said "the one that wears red." Mikey's eye's grew wide and he whispered "Raph?" another laugh escaped Bishop as he walked over to one of his men "i want tests done first, I want to know if these freaks can bruise easily and I want to see how much force it takes to make them too." Michelangelo's eyes grew wide at the sound of this, the man walked over to Michelangelo with a crowbar in hand, Mikey's body tensed waiting for impact. The first blow came down on his right arm, he screamed in pain, the man just grinned at him and hit him five more times each harder then the last on his legs, and plastron. His body went limp in the restraints from the pain he had passed out.

Raphael was in the next room in a large metal cage 10 feet in the air, he could hear his brother screaming, just then Bishop came walking into view looking up at the helpless turtle he said "i see your awake now." "what the hell are you doing Bishop? Let Mikey go!" "not until my experiment is done, part two should be arriving any time now." Raph's eye's raised "what are you talkin about?" Bishop pushed a button that made the cage lower, once on the ground he walked up to the cage but staying out of arms reach he said "you see I am curious about something, and I want to see if I can carry this out or not." Raph felt his anger boil over as he said "like what?" "i wonder what would happen if mutant DNA and human DNA were to combine together? What would that create?" Raphael wasn't in the mood for this and said "it would make a mutant you dummy!" laughing again and said to him "oh Raphael if only it were that easy to assume... I want to see it happen, I want to know what you freaks went threw the day you were mutated 15 years ago..." Raph felt the blood drain from his face as he said "how are you planning to find all of this out?" just then the doors opened and two men dragged a half conscious woman in and said "Agent Bishop sir what do you want us to do with project C?" he smiled at him and said "take her into the lab, and restrain her, I will be there shortly..." dawning came to Raphael and he tried to rattle the cage door as he shouted "what the hell? That's the same room my brother's in! What are you planing to do with them?" Bishop turned back to Raphael and said calmly "why the experiment of coarse... tell me Raphael, is it Donatello that is your guys' medic or is it you?" Raph was silent for a moment and then said "why? You planning on capturing another one of my brothers?" "no just idle curiosity." Raph hesitated for a moment and then said "its Don but he taught me a few things at one point when he had gotten injured in a fight." Agent Bishop sneered at him and said "so you wouldn't mind taking care of something when the time comes?" "what are you talkin about? What are you going to do to that woman and my brother?" "oh you will see..." He left Raphael to ponder what he just said, he had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

Michelangelo struggled to open his eyes, he looked around the room again, he saw some one with their back to him, the figure turn and look at him it was Bishop. "well Michelangelo your awake now." walking up to the trapped turtle he said "in a days time we are going to start the experiment, so rest up dear boy cause your going to need it." Mikey narrowed his eyes and said "what experiment?" "oh you will soon find out, and why haven't you said hello to our guest? She will be part of the experiment too." Mikey finally noticed the young woman in the room with him, she was a little taller then him with dark hair, he couldn't see her eyes due to them being shut. Her skin was pale and she was very slim, she had on jeans that were now ripped and a blue tank top on. "what are you going to do with her? Its me you want let her go!" Bishop got in Mikey's line of sight again and said to him "i would but then it would defeat the purpose of the experiment now wouldn't it?" Mikey's eyes grew wide and he said "leave her alone!" Bishop just laughed and turned to the men in the shadows "make sure she wakes up, don't ruff her up any I want her in tact... as for the turtle... repeat what was done earlier..." Mike's eyes grew wide again hearing this and prepared him self for more blows...

Raphael could hear his brother's screams from where he was and shouted "Mike! Mikey! Damn you Bishop if I ever get outta here your gonna pay! leave my brother alone!" just then the door opened and Bishop walked in "So Raphael since you have so much to say, would you like to be part of this experiment as well?" "i would rather be tortured then my brother! Let me outta here you freak!" Bishop had a weird looking gun type thing with a needle sticking out the front, he walked to Raphael and said to him "then you wont mind me taking a sample of your blood then..." Raph gulped as Bishop stunned him with a tazer, he went limp on the floor of the cage. Bishop took Raphael's arm and drew blood from the red clad turtle, "now your part of this too Raphael... soon you will know what I am up too..."

_early the next morning..._

Michelangelo was woken by the sound of the doors being opened he looked over, his body tense as Bishop and 3 men came in with him walking over to him Bishop said "good morning Michelangelo, are you ready for the experiment?" Mikey swallowed hard as bishop had the same gun thing he had used on Raph and held it in front of Mikey. "now Michelangelo this may hurt some but remember its all in the name of science..." just then a couple more men came on the scene, Bishop turned to them and said "OK two of you on one side and two on the other hold his legs still while I do this... wouldn't want this needle to go places it shouldn't now do we?" he looked up at Michelangelo who was terrified by the expression on Bishop's face... as the needle gun got closer to him he screamed and yelled for any one to hear him... after about thirty minutes Bishop said "OK, I got what I need, you did well Michelangelo... you fought some but not as much as I thought." Mikey had tears running down his face, and he was covered in sweat. He couldn't speak, his throat was too hoarse from screaming, he watched as Bishop put what he took from Mikey into a test tube. Taking a longer needle gun he walked over to the woman who had yet to wake up and jammed it into her abdomen, after a couple of minutes he walked back over to the test tube and put that sample into the tube as well. Turning back to Michelangelo he said "in a few days time we will find out if this worked." he turned to his men, one of you go check to see if the caged turtle is still out, if he is then put Michelangelo in with him."

Raphael stirred groggily as he heard foot steps approaching, he saw a couple of Bishop's thugs walk in and said "what is going on? Where is my brother!" non of the men wasted a word as they shot him with a tranquilizer dart to make him knock back out. Once on the ground then went back for the orange clad turtle, once they released him from his bindings he fell in a heap on the floor. Picking him up they dragged him screaming to the cage and threw him in; a while later when Raphael came too he saw his youngest brother sitting in the cage with him with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Mikey! What did they do to you? Are you alright?" Mikey looked up at his brother defeated and said "Raph... it hurts..." concern shown on Raph's face as he said "what hurts bro?" Mikey looked down at his feet and said "everything..." Bishop walked in and said to Michelangelo "well Michelangelo we will know in a couple of days if this experiment worked or not, I will allow you some time with your brother... but not too much, we still have a lot of work to do." Raphael didn't miss the shudder his little brother did and said to Bishop "leave him alone! You have had your fun now let us go!" Bishop walked up to the cage and said "oh Raphael you have know idea, this is only the beginning..." he turned and left before any more words could be spoken. Raph turned back to his brother and told him softly "i will get us outta here Mikey, I am workin on a plan OK?" Mikey drew his legs up tighter to his body and said threw his tears "we wont ever get out of here..." Raph knew they had only been here a day and Mikey was already nearly broken already, taking his brother's shoulders he said "come on bro, hang in there... we will get through this."

_three days later..._

Michelangelo had been taken from Raphael and put back in the lab, back on the restraint table, all day he had been put through different types of tortures. They had only been there for a week and were not allowed to eat, they had been given water but that was it. Both turtles were getting weak, Bishop came into the room and said to Michelangelo "well, I must say the experiment is going well, the samples I took from you and the girl are coming together nicely. One of these days the creation will be here, and it will be mine..." Mikey stared at him wide eyed and said "w-w-what are you talking about? What creation?" he looked over at the woman and said to Mikey "why the baby of coarse..." Mikey looked over at the woman and then back at Bishop _'he created a baby? From what? Oh god no... not from me!' _Mikey thought to him self... Bishop laughed his evil laugh at Michelangelo's reaction and went back to work watching the progress of his experiment...

* * *

**A/N: and here's chapter 3, I promised it would be longer... before any comments the reason I am not jumping back and forth from the lair to Bishop's hideout is because this is all Michelangelo's memory of what had happened to him and Raphael. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 coming soon, bet you know by now what is happening with the baby mentioned earlier... Raphael is going to have a POV in the next chapter but it will be short, from here on in the chapter's will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, hope you all are liking this story, if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story let me know and I will see about putting it in here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Bishop laughed as he saw Michelangelo put the pieces of the puzzle together, he looked over at the woman and saw from the machines she was doing fine. He looked over at Michelangelo who had passed out moments earlier, he walked over to the woman placing his hand on her lower abdomen and laughed evilly and said to her "now you carry the fiat of the world inside you... this little mutant will grow up here and be trained to kill... and then no one can stop me!" the woman looked up at him and said "go to hell! Why did you do this to me? Will I survive?" with a sly look on his face he said "don't know for sure, this has never come up before... besides its not like you should care... I had been following you Ms. Minors and I found out you hate children... so I don't see where you should care..." her eyes grew wide as realization struck her "your using that against me?" "why not? You seemed like the best candidate..." she looked over at Michelangelo and asked "what about him? What made you choose him? Does he hate children too?" Bishop looked over at the turtle and said to her "now that my dear is a mystery, you see he has spent his entire life hiding in the sewers... he had never seen another soul much less interacted until this past year or so. This will be my revenge on him for escaping me some months ago." she was too scared to care that she was carrying a mutant baby inside of her, she looked up at Bishop once more and asked "if I am going to have this baby then you need to provide it with nourishment... if not then your going to have a pretty pathetic worrier be born." he thought about that and said "you have a point." turning to his men he said "set up another cage but this time make sure it has a bed in it and an access point where we can put food inside of it." his men set up another cage, but it was in the large room Raphael was in, they also put up a sheet wall so that when the time came for the child to be born Raphael wouldn't see it. He also had a small incubator ready for when the child was born, he had no idea if the child's mother would survive the delivery all he wanted was the baby. After everything was set up Ms. Minors was brought in and placed in the cage, and she stayed there for several weeks...

_one month and three weeks later..._

Raphael had been listening to Bishop talking to the woman who he now knows as Ms. Minors, and he couldn't believe what he had heard. She was pregnant and from the sounds of it very much pregnant, one evening he saw Bishop go to the other side of the curtain and say to her "i am amazed by how fast this child has developed, it is like the mutagen in it's system causes it to grow at a faster rate... you have only been pregnant for maybe 8 weeks or so, and this baby is nearly full term... normally it takes 9 months to have a baby but from the looks of things its gonna be sooner." _what the hell is he talking about? Mutagen in the blood stream? This woman wasn't pregnant when she arrived? Oh hell no! Mikey! He took some kind of DNA sample from Mikey and created a half human hybrid baby!_ Raph couldn't believe what he had just learned, his baby brother... was being used for a mutation experiment... he wondered what Bishop had wanted with his own blood?

Michelangelo had been moved to his brother's cage, Bishop was done with him for now, at least until the baby was born. So for now he stayed with his brother in the cage, Raphael looked back at his brother who was sleeping currently, he looked back to the curtain and thought to himself _I have got to get us outta here, maybe when they come to get Mikey next time I will overpower them..._ he looked behind him when he sensed Mikey stirring "hey bro? How are you feeling?" Mikey looked up at his older brother and said weakly "tired... I wish Bishop would stop giving me all of those shots, and drawing my blood... and the beatings... what did I ever do?" "i don't know bro... I don't think you did anything wrong... he is just crazy... I know his plans though we have to get outta here." "but how? And why now? Why did you wait so long to come up with a plan?" Raph felt his temper flared but he kept it in check as he said "cause I thought the others would have been here by now... and I think Bishop plans on killing us..." just then Bishop came around the curtain "so Raphael... plotting an escape are you?" Raph's eyes went wide when he realized Bishop had heard him "been thinkin of one this entire damn time Bishop! I ain't gonna wait around for you to decide to kill me or my brother!" Bishop circled the cage and said in a sinister voice "so your going to let the baby die? You cant leave Raphael, remember you are here to deliver medical treatment for when this baby is born..." Michelangelo looked at him then and said "what baby? Raph? What is he talking about?" Raphael looked down at his brother and then to Bishop "what did you do to him? All he remembers now is the tortures!" "am I missing something?" Bishop grinned at Raph and said "oh Raphael... I wiped his memory before sending him in here with you... cant have any interference if you know what I mean... don't worry after the child is born then I will erase your memory..." Raph felt dread in his gut as Bishop walked away, he turned back to Mikey "it will be OK... we may have to come back though bro..." "why?" "cause my plan will only work for the two of us..." "who do we come back for?" Raph wondered just what Bishop did to his brother, "you will see little brother..."

_days later..._

Raph was half asleep on the floor when an ear peircing scream cut threw the quiet, he jumped up and realized it was the woman he called out to her "Ms. Minor? Are you OK? What's happening?" she caught her breath and said to him "in- pain- think- baby's coming..." Raph felt helpless knowing he could not get to her, he didn't want her to suffer. Just then Bishop walked in and said to him "Raphael, it's show time." in saying he unlocked the cage door and let the turtle out, taking him firmly by the arm he said to Raphael "listen, you do one thing to try and escape and I will kill your brother." Raph felt like his stomach was about to drop out of his body, he had never felt so scared before, he was allowed to be lead to Ms. Minor. He could see she had nothing on from the waist down, and her lower abdomen looked ready to pop, it was hard to believe she had only been pregnant for 8 or 9 weeks. _I guess its from the mutagen in my brother that made the baby develop faster..._ he thought to himself as he walked over to her, she looked at him and said between breaths "have- you- ever done this before?" he shook his head at her and said "no, I haven't..." Bishop looked at the two then said "well Raphael I will leave you to it... remember I will be watching and will know if you try to escape... do what you have to... but deliver that baby..." Ms. Minor and Raph looked at him as he left; she looked up at Raph and said "please... save the baby... don't try and save me... I have lived my life..."

he felt tears in his eyes, he was never one to show emotion before, he knew there was a possibility she could die. Off to the side he saw tools to help him deliver the baby, he looked under the sheet that was set up and saw the baby's head coming. He looked at her and said "OK... if I remember hearing on TV right, now would be a good time to push..." her screams filled the room as she pushed, he put his hands down by the baby's head to help guide it out, she stopped to catch her breath then pushed again. With in moments the baby was born, Raph quickly with out hesitation cleaned the baby off like he had seen on TV... thank god for Donnie making him watch the health channel one day... then he cut off the umbilical cord, and handed the baby to its mother. As he laid the baby down Ms. Minor says weakly "Raphael, thank you, he is a beautiful little boy... uh... please... oh... protect him..." then her arms went limp, Raph scooped up the baby and looked at her and said "i will... I am so sorry I couldn't save you..." he wrapped the baby up in a blanket and looked down at it for the first time, the small child screamed in his arms but he just studied him.

The baby's skin was pale green, he had an imprint of a plastron for his chest, he had four fingers and two toes, his head was shaped similar to a humans but had small dots for nostrils instead of a nose. He had slits on the side of his head that were small but they worked as his ears. Raph could tell the baby had a wide back as though there were a shell there, and the child had big brown eyes. Raph looked down at the screaming baby and said "so... your my nephew... I am supposed to just hand you over to that nut job and forget about you? don't worry little man I will be back OK? I have to leave you here but I will come back with your uncles Donnie and Leo... but I can only get your father and I outta here first... can you be a brave little lion for me?" the baby stopped crying and looked up at Raph with innocent eyes, "ah man, you look so much like your father." Raph placed the baby in the incubator and ran a hand across the hard plastic and watched his nephew squirm under a dim warmer lamp. He pushed the incubator into the lab and said to Bishop "OK, you got what you wanted... now let my brother and I go!" "what of the mother?" Raph looked down at the floor "she died... I couldn't save her... she told me not to..." Bishop placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder and said "you did well turtle, now the next faze of experiments can begin..."

Raph felt his blood run cold as Bishop took his arm and half dragged him to the table opposite from his brother and said to him "your turn..." Raph knew what this could mean and he struggled, before the other men could react Raphael did a round house kick knocking Bishop into the far wall. The other men shot at him with blasters while others tried to engage in battle, Raph unstrapped his brother and said to him "we gotta move now! Please Mike, your gonna have to run on your own! Can you do it?" he looked at his brother's battered form and Mike said "i- I think so..." "good lets move..." the two brothers ran as fast as their legs would allow for the doors, being under fire on top of everything made it more difficult for the two turtles to escape... Raph looked back at the incubator and said under his breath "i will be back for you little lion, please be brave..." he could see the baby was looking at him, but he had to keep going, one of Bishop's men jumped in front of them and Raph punched him out of the way. One of the men lashed out with a BO staff and whacked Michelangelo in the ankle causing him to go down. Raph ran back and grabbed his brother and forced him on; he had to nearly half drag his baby brother out of the building. He saw that they were in the desert, Raph gasped when he saw the sign 'area 51' "oh shell... Mike, RUN!"

Pain shot up Mikey's leg as he ran on his bad ankle, he followed Raph's lead as they ran further into the desert, they kept running until they were clear of the military base. Raph couldn't hear the gunfire any more so he knew that either they regrouped or were just going to let them die in the desert. He had grabbed his shell cell before he had ran out of there, he popped it open and dialed Leonardo after a moment his brother answered 'hello?' 'Leo! Its Raph... we got free... sorry it took so long.' 'Raph? Oh god Raph we have been looking all over New York for you!' 'Leo... we are not in the city... we are in Nevada at Area 51... or we were, I got us out of there... Mike's hurt... we have no other way back...' 'OK bro, Don, April, Casey and I will be there as soon as we can... we will track your shell cell OK? Just make sure we have a place to land a chopper.' 'will do.' hanging up he looked around in the near darkness "Mike, we are gonna have to keep going and find a clearing, Leo and the others are on their way here." Mikey nodded tiredly and followed his big brother, they hiked for what seemed like miles until they finally found a clearing, Raph saw a large tree that was hollowed out and lead his brother to it. They took refuge in there for the night, Raph had Mikey towards the back of the tree while Raph held point. Mikey looked at his brother and asked "are we ever going to get out of here?" Raph smiled at him and said "yea, the others are on their way, just get some sleep."

after a while Raph trained his ears and listened to the silence for anything to break it. It was several hours later and nearly dawn when Raph could hear the sound of a chopper coming their way, he looked out from their hiding spot and saw a spot light threw the trees then his shell cell sounded 'yea?' 'Raph its Leo, the spot light you see is us, is it safe to land?' Raph got up and shook Mike awake and said 'yea its safe, go ahead.' Mikey looked up at him tiredly and said "what's wrong? Do we need to move again?" "only to the helicopter, Leo's here." they walked the short distance to the clearing and spotted Leo in the early morning sunlight, tears of joy and relief were on Leo's face as he said "finally, its good to have you two back." Mikey's ankle gave out on him and Raph along with Leo helped him to the helicopter, as they got in they were greeted by Donnie "thank god you two are safe." Raph looked at his younger brother and said "we ain't out of the woods yet, Mike was injected several times with god only knows what." Donnie looked at his younger brother and said "what did you get injected with?" Mikey shook his head and told him "i really don't know... I-i don't remember..." Raph spoke up "what ever it was it erased his memory, Bishop was going to do the same to me... in fact he was going to right before we escaped." Leo studied Raph and Mikey and said "Raph, were you aware that you got shot? You have a bullet embedid in the back of your shell!" Donnie took hold of Raph's shell and pushed it down to see and saw the bullet sticking out, he took out his tweezers from his medical bag and pulled the bullet out. Raph looked at the bullet and said "wow, I didn't know that was there." Mikey looked at them and said "must have happened when they shot at us during our escape." Raph shrugged and said "i didn't feel it, but I am more worried about you Mikey, Don they barley gave us food or water the entire time, Mikey twisted his ankle when we were running but one of Bishop's goons hit him in that same ankle with a metal BO before we got away." Donnie looked at Mikey's ankle in question and said to Raph "he will be OK, its not broken, just badly sprained." Leo handed his two brothers a bottle of water each and both drank thirstily, Raph told him "thanks bro, we needed that." half the day was spent flying back to the city, Raph couldn't sleep but Mikey slept hard. Raph looked out the window of the chopper and sighed he made a promise to the baby he would come back. The kid may only be twelve hours old but he had to go back, he just didn't know how to tell his brothers...

Splinter snapped his fingers to pull Michelangelo out of the trans he was in, Mikey had tears running down his face as he heard Raph finish talking. They had taken turns telling the story of what had happened to them, Leonardo gave his baby brother a sad look and turned his head away for a moment. Donnie felt anger boiling up inside of him _how could that monster violate my baby brother like that! Raph's right we do have to go back._

**Leo's POV**

** as I listen to Raph finish talking my anger and hatred grow for Bishop, how could he violate my baby brother like that... and then poke and prod at him... Raph looks like he wants to rip some one a new head, I can understand why he is angry and he is right we need to go back, Mike's healed enough for travel and there isn't much time to loose. God only knows what Bishop is doing to that baby...**

**Mike's POV**

** so Raph remembers more then I do? And Raph delivered that baby? My baby? I have a son? How is it possible that Bishop... oh wait never mind I know the answer to that one... but I got injected with something that blocked my memories? It took hypnotizing me for me to remember my own son? Even though I didn't see him, I could still hear Raph's side of the story while I was under and it scares me that he is right. I can see Leo and Donnie agree, but how do we break into area 51 undetected? They will blow us out of the sky?**

Mikey looks at his brothers and asks "how do we get back into area 51 with out them blowing us out of the sky?" Donnie spoke up "when we found you guys you were about 3 miles from the base, so I say we land there and hike to the base. We will get Leather Head to help us, April and Casey too and we go get the baby. It may be shy of one month old but we have too, if not then we fail his mother like Raph suggests... he made a promise to protect the baby so we are going to make sure his end is filled." Splinter spoke up next "count me in too, this should be a family affair, we will leave at sundown and we strike at dawn." so it was settled they were going to attack area 51 the following day, they gathered up the troops and headed for the helicopter for the flight to get back one more member of their family.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it chapter 4, I made a mistake when writing chapter 3 and I didn't realize it until I was nearly done with this chapter, I should have had it in italic words instead of regular. Seeing how this chapter and all of chapter 3 were supposed to be while Mikey was under hypnosis. Didn't think it would make sense to do it in chapter 4 seeing as 3 was already posted. **

**Any way hope you all like this story so far, there's at least one more chapter maybe 2 but chapter 5 should be last if I play my cards right. If you guys have any suggestions to make this story longer please let me know in a review or private message! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles... just the new character I created out of my imagination...**

* * *

Leonardo and Donatello couldn't believe what they had heard, their youngest brother was a father, not by choice but a father non the less. Donnie checked Mike over one more time before joining the others in preparing for their journey "Don, am I going to be OK?" looking at his little brother questioningly he asked "how do you mean?" Mikey sat on the edge of the cot and said "well... Bishop injected a lot of things, what if one of them kills me? Or turns me human? Or into a monster? or..." Donnie put his hand up to silence his freaked out brother "Mike, wow slow down, would you feel better if I ran a blood test on you to find out what he injected you with?" "if you could..." Leo entered the room to see Donnie preparing to do blood work "Don? What's the matter with Mikey?" Donnie turned to his oldest brother and told him "nothing we hope, Mike wants to know what Bishop injected him with, so I told him I would do some blood work, now Mikey we wont know till tomorrow evening what the results are OK." Mikey didn't like this answer but agreed to it anyway, Leo nodded and said "OK guys lets move out." Leo left the lab and went into the kitchen to find Raphael making coffee "since when do you drink coffee?" "since I gotta stay up all night traveling across the country then stay up all day and fight." Leo shook his head and then said to his brother in a serious tone "Raph I have been thinking about something, when we get to area 51 I want you to lead this mission."

Raph coughed his coffee when down the wrong pipe in surprise "what? Are you serious?" Leo motioned for his brother to sit down at the table "Look Raph, you know where the baby is, you know what path you and Mike took to get from the army base to the clearing. It only makes sense for you to lead this mission cause I would be leading you guys blind and that wouldn't be safe. You know how I feel about your guys safety being top priority, and charging in blind wouldn't be good." Raph couldn't believe his older brother was giving him the reigns to lead the team, Raph looked into Leo's eyes seriously and said to him mater of factly "i wont let you down Leonardo that is a promise. But if things start getting hairy I want you to take back over." Leo shook his head and told him "no, Raph one of these days I may not walk away from a fight and I am going to need some one with the passion, drive and love I have for this family. You have all of that and then some, we all have our rolls in this family bro, and your roll is protector as mine is leader. But there will come a time when I need help, don't give me that look Raphael its not easy for me to admit that." Raph was giving him a look of disbelief, he knew the two of them always fought for control of the team but as of lately Raph has calmed down in his temper and Leo had noticed it. "Leo, don't talk like that, your going to be fine." "I've been lucky so far Raph, and luck does run out after so long." "do you think this could be your final battle? Is that why your telling me all of this?"

Leo sighed and said softly "any battle could be our last Raph, like the time the Shredder threw me threw April's window and I was knocked out for a while..." both brother's remembered that, Raph shook his head from the memory and said to him "yea I remember that all too well, but I wont let you down Leo, we will get the baby back." Donnie and Mike came around the corner and saw their two oldest brothers sitting at the table Raph had coffee in front of him and Leo had tea and it looked like they were actually talking. Mikey spoke first "is this a bad time?" both brothers looked up and Leo said "no guys, come on in, we need to think of a game plan." in saying he looked at Raph and then said to the other two "because Raph knows more about the situation at the army base I felt is was best to hand over the reins to him for leading this mission." both younger brothers looked at each other and then at Leo "you sure that wont cause problems?" Donnie told him, Leo smiled slightly and said "no, Raph and I have agreed to this, and if this mission goes well then I will let him lead more often, sharing the roll." Donnie spoke up again "so basically Raph's gonna be your second in command?" "in a nut shell yes." "should you talk it over with Splinter first?" Leo looked at Mikey and told him "i will talk to Splinter before we leave, but I don't think he will have a problem with it just so long as Raph and I don't start fighting over control anymore." Raph nodded in agreement, Splinter walked in with April and Casey "my sons, we should go now, time is of the essence."

The team headed out of the lair and made the journey for the helicopter, Leo hung back slightly and said to his father "Splinter, I decided to let Raph lead this mission since he knows more about the location and the perimeter." Splinter looked up at his oldest and said to him "that is a wise decision my son, did you tell Raphael the plan?" "yes, we talked about it, I think he is shocked but he agreed with me." Splinter chuckled and agreed. Once they got to the helicopter they all piled in April flew, with Raph next to her after a few moments she said to him "let me know when we get close OK?" "sure." he absently stared out the window of the chopper as they flew across the United States, he jumped when a hand landed softly on his shoulder he turned to see Mikey "whats up bro?" he could see that Mikey was nervous "Raphie we aren't going to get captured again are we?"

Raph looked at April then back to his brother "no, we wont get captured, we get in, get the baby and get out as fast as we can." Leo leaned over Mikey and spoke near Raph's ear "hey, what is the plan for getting in? Are we splitting up or staying together?" Raph hadn't thought that far ahead, "need advice on that one bro, there are 8 of us would it be smarter to pair off or go in two separate groups?" Leo thought it over "how armed is the outside?" Raph thought about it "it wasn't too guarded when we left but that may have changed in the last few weeks." Leo thought about it for a moment then said "well, if we are not that sure, I saw we split up in to two groups it would be the safest plan." Raph turned to April "how long till we reach the base?" "about twenty minutes or so." Raph stood up and went past his brothers to the rear Leo and Mike followed once they were back by the remaining four Raph said "OK guys, the plan is we split up into two teams of four, my self, Leo, April and Splinter will go to the main lab where I last saw the baby, the rest of you make sure we have an exit when we get him. Either my self or Leo will call on the shell cell when we have the baby, we have to get him out of there safely that is our priority." April shouted from the front "Raph! Get up here! Quick!" Raph pushed past his brothers and ran for the front, Leo close behind, "Raph I think they know we are coming, cause here's the clearing and there are tanks and all sorts of weapons down there."

"OK find another place to land, go west of the base and see whats there." Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder for support and said softly but mater of factley "Raph, we need to use the tracking device this thing has first to indicate if there is anything near the base other wise we will just be using up gas and we wont have anything to get back." Raph bowed his head for a minute _why didn't I think of that... glad Leo's hear to help. _April flipped the switch and turned on the tracking and saw they were clear more to the east and it was closer to the base, makes for better escape time. "OK, I guess we land east, thanks bro." patting his shoulder Leo said "no problem." Raph took his seat as Leo stayed standing, flying around the base April went east and landed. "Raph you have around ten minutes to get inside before the troops discover we changed course and are heading in from the east side." Raph stood up to head out with his team when April said to him "hey, I brought some things we will need for when we get the baby, I brought medical supplies as well as baby supplies. Oh here I rigged this up so you can carry the baby and run." April handed Raph a baby harness, but it had a small flap on the top with Velcro to shut it he put it on and had it where the baby would be on his chest. Looking back at his brothers he said "OK guys Donnie, Mikey, Casey and Leather Head I want you guys to be out front and make sure we can get out of there. Now we don't know what this guy has done to the baby since we left, hopefully nothing, we know they will fight us with every thing they got in there so be ready." Leo looked at his brother impressed, he was proud of him they normally couldn't agree on a plan of action and when Raph would think of a plan they didn't agree with then that would cause a huge fight between them.

He put a hand on his shoulder and told him "good plan bro." Raph looked at April and told her "your with Leo, Splinter and me, OK guys lets move out." Leonardo and Splinter looked at Raph proudly before following him along with April out of the helicopter and threw the forest. Moving silently threw the woods they saw the structure ahead, the remaining part of their team had followed behind them and Donnie said "OK we will go ahead and make sure the coast is clear before you guys run in OK?" Raph replied "works for me." the forest wasn't dense because they were in the desert but it was light enough to hide them, now they were walking in the open and were vulnerable to attack. Donnie lead his group ahead and almost immediately they were under fire, several men with lazar guns ran out of the building the four went into battle. Raph wanted so bad to join them but he knew he had to get inside, they went to the edge of the fight and ran for all they were worth for the door.

To their surprise they got inside undetected, Raph looked around at the familiar machines, he noticed the curtain had been taken down and the medical supplies were now gone. They all remained on guard as they walked silently towards the lab, Raphael could hear crying as they got closer. He pushed the door open with his sia and peaked inside, he didn't see any one in there but the crying was louder this time. He looked back at his father, brother and April and said quietly "looks like he is in here." he pushed the door open and was almost waiting for them to be attacked, once they were all in the room they could hear a low growl. Leo turned around and said to his brother "uh Raph... we are not alone in here..." Raph turned and felt his stomach drop when he saw an almost 7 foot tall version of himself, Raph knew he would be white right now if he wasn't green to begin with. He could hear Splinter say softly "Raphael I think I know why he took your blood..." "yea, to make a monster..." the creature was nearly two feet taller then Raphael, with green skin, and yellow eyes. The hands had large claws, and the face was distorted and had fangs out of his mouth, the creature growled again and charged at the team.

April kept her eye out for any sign of the baby during their fight with this monster, she spotted him when she was thrown across the room. She got up and looked into the little bed he was now in, she looked around and then an evil voice said "ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I need this baby for my experiments, and unless you want to be test subject number two I wouldn't touch that baby." she saw Bishop walking out of the shadows and walking towards her, he looked over at the fight, he saw his monster was loosing but he didn't care the monster was nearly just a diversion. Raph saw what was going on and turned to Leo "you two OK to handle this while I check on April?" "go we will hold it off." Raph ran forward and said "Bishop, you have something of ours and we want it back." Raph charged forward and swung the baby's bed that was on wheels away from Bishop, "Damn you turtle! Get back here!" Raph reached inside and took out the little baby, looking down at him he could see how small and frail he was. He said to the baby "its OK little one, we will get you out of here."

He slipped the baby into the baby carrying bag and shouted to Leo "got him!" Leo sliced at the monster and made the creature fall, and this time he wasn't getting back up. Splinter and Leonardo ran to Raphael's side as Bishop raced forward and grabbed April "OK here's the deal, give me back the experiment and I will give you the girl... that's the deal." Leonardo spoke up in his leader voice "why should we give this child back? What are you planing to do with him?" "why make my own army of half human mutants of course, besides that experiment belongs to me." Leonardo looked at the innocent baby strapped to Raphael's chest and said to Bishop "its a helpless baby! There's no way your going to get him!" Bishop pulled out a knife from his lab coat and held it to April's throat and said "very well..." Raph shouted at him "NO! Leave her alone! take me to do your sick experiments on! But leave this baby and April alone!" in saying he took the straps off his shoulders and handed the baby over to his brother. Leonardo looked with wide eyes at his brother and said "Raph? No don't do this..." Bishop released his grip on April and let her go and told them "i am not interested in an adult turtle, I can hunt you all down when ever I want... my interest is in that half mutant I created... he is of most interest... I could take you Raphael but then that would mean I would loose my experiment... cant have that... I just want him and I don't wanna play games about it.." Raphael moved closer to Bishop now that April was out of harms way, he now stood mere inches and said "fine, you wanna kill one of us? Then kill me but your not hurting that child." "Oh, Raphael, I can just recapture Michelangelo and use him again for this same experiment... he is just right outside isn't he?"

Raphael glanced at the door then back to Bishop "you have done enough to my little brother, if you think of doing that experiment again you can forget it! Not on him at least!" Leo handed the infant off to Splinter and spoke up "Bishop, this is enough, we wont let you do this again." Bishop pulled out a remote from his pocket and said "oh? And what makes you so sure I haven't already?" Splinter looked down at the baby then back to Bishop and said "you have better not hurt this baby, he is just an infant!" Raphael could feel his temper rising, he could hear shuffling and turned and saw a swarm of Bishop's men surrounding them. Picking up his phone he called Donnie

_"Donnie! We need and exit!" "you got it!"_ Splinter ducked behind some machinery with the baby as another fight broke out. He watched as his sons and April fought Bishop and his men opened fire and sent lazar shots all across the room. He picked up his own phone and called Donatello back "my son, please hurry! We are under attack again! And out numbered this time!" on Donatello's end he looked around at his own battle trying to think of a plan to rescue them, he saw the door wasn't blocked and said "hang in there Sensei!" Donnie bolted for the door the first chance he got and ran inside where he could hear the battle raging on. He ran in the direction of the fight, opening the door with his BO staff he ran inside and saw the fight, he could tell his brother's and April were tiring. Splinter looked over to him from his hiding spot and said "Donatello!"

Donnie looked over to his Sensei and went to him "are you alright?" "yes my son, but your brother's cant hold them off much longer we need to escape." Donnie looked at the bundle in his father's arms and asked "is that the baby?" "yes it is, now please hurry." thinking fast he looked around at the machinery, he wondered if he rewired some things if he could cause an explosion. No one had noticed him so far so he went to the circuit board and opened them with one of Raph's discarded sia, placing the sia in his own belt he cut the wires and reversed some and tied them together. When he smelled smoke he knew something was going to happen. He ran back to Splinter and said "either this place is going to blow or catch fire, either way we need to get outta here now!" he took the baby from his father and turned to Leo who was now only feet away from him "Leo! Raph! Lets get outta here!" both brothers turned to their younger one and Raph said "OK enough of this!" he did a round house kick on the men in front of him and grabbed April, "lets go!" all three took off out of the room Leo stopped just outside the door "where's Splinter?" Donnie was waiting by the main door "he's out here! Move now!" nodding they all ran out of the building just as an explosion occurred Raph was the last out and could feel the heat of flames on his shell.

Mikey could see his two oldest brothers come running but saw Raph empty handed "did you not get him?" Donnie yelled to him "i got him Mike! He's safe! But we need to get out of here before more of Bishop's men show up!" all eight ran for the helicopter, once inside April took the controls and got them in the air, no one said a word until they were miles away from the army base. Donatello busied himself with checking every one over for injuries and treating them, he then took the baby from Splinter who he had handed off when they got back on the helicopter. Laying the infant down he unwrapped the thin blanket that was wrapped around the tiny child, he noticed some bruising, and scratches but other then that and being malnourished he seemed OK. Mikey watched his brother examine the baby and he said from his seat "there's not a tracking device on him is there?" Donnie looked over at his younger brother and then said "don't know..." Leather Head handed him a scanner from the back and said "Donatello, this will detect any tracking devices that may be on the baby."

Donnie ran the scanner over the child, nothing happened the machine was programed to make a loud buzzing sound if a tracking device was near. When he set it aside it buzzed suddenly, every one froze, Splinter asked "where is the tracking device? You ran it over the baby and its not on him..." Raph knelt down at the head of the baby and noticed how Donnie had laid the device down "hold up, you laid it on the blanket... the blanket is the tracking device!" Casey looked over from his seat and said "how are we going to get rid of it? That kid needs to keep warm?" Mikey then walked over to them and picked the baby up off the med cot and said "i will keep him warm just get rid of the blanket." April yelled back to them "guys, hand it up to me, I will throw it out the window!" Raph took the blanket and handed it to April who in turn opened the window and sent it out. Donnie walked over to his younger brother and the baby and ran the scanner over him again, nothing happened so he knew they were safe now.

Up until now Michelangelo had not said a word about the baby he looked at Splinter who was sitting on the floor next to his feet and said "Master Splinter... what should we call him? We cant keep calling him 'the kid' 'the baby' its just not right." Splinter looked up at his son and said to him "well, that would be up to you my son, he is your child after all." Casey looked over at Mikey and the baby and said "ya know, that baby hasn't cried this entire time, is something wrong?" Mikey looked down at his son and told Casey "no he is asleep right now." Raph spoke up "he cried up until I handed him off to Leo, then he settled down some." Leo spoke next "he fussed a little till I handed him off to Splinter." Splinter smiled at his sons and took the small child from Michelangelo "my sons, there is nothing wrong with the baby, his is so much like his father." Casey asked first "how do you mean?" Raph commented "uh oh... flash back time..." every one chuckled at that as Splinter continued "when Michelangelo was a baby turtle he would cry like the rest when something was the matter, but I do recall one time that he didn't cry at all it had me worried yes but there was something about the incident that should have made any normal baby scream uncontrollably...

_flashback:_

_Splinter was out scavenging for food and took little Michelangelo with him, the small turtle was little enough to fit in his over sized coat. The small turtle fussed once in a while, nearly getting them discovered. Going down an ally Splinter thought they were alone when some thugs jumped out of no where and said "how much money you got mack?" Splinter looked up at the large men and said to them "non I don't have any money." "then why is your pocket bulged like that?" up until now Michelangelo had been fussy but now the baby turtle was silent and not moving. Then men grabbed at Splinter but having fast reflexes he avoided being hit and jumped away, Splinter told them "i don't want to fight you, just let me pass." one guy pulled out a gun and said "not a chance." Splinter saw a blanket laying on the ground and picked it up quickly and then took the small turtle out of his pocket "you would shoot a man with a baby would you?" then men noticed that the bulge was gone from his pocket and lowered their guns "you got a kid? Damn didn't know that..." __Splinter looked down at Michelangelo and saw the child had his eyes open wide but choose not to cry even though his eyes were filled up with tears. One of the smaller men looked at their leader and said "oh come on your gonna let him go? He has seen us, he will go to the cops!" Splinter looked at him and said "no, I wont... I can not be seen by the police my self so we are even..." the leader of the gang said "what you do? Kidnap the kid or something?" "or something but not kidnapping." the little guy spoke up again this time pointing his gun back at Splinter, "enough talk!" every one heard him ready the gun __one of the men knocked his arm out of the way just as the gun went off, the bullet shot up in the air. The leader punched the little guy and said to Splinter "you have about ten minutes to get out of here before the cops show up." Splinter jumped off the dumpster he had been standing on and ran for the nearest manhole __and went back under ground, once back at the lair Splinter saw that Michelangelo was staring at him intently and said "my son, you are as brave as a lion... no normal child would have been that quiet during that ordeal... I just hope you remain this brave through out your life..."_

_end flashback_

Every one listened to Splinter's story, Raph looked at his baby brother and said "Mikey wasn't scared?" Mikey looked at him and said "what you think I would be a chicken?" Donnie was also shocked "no offense Mike but your not the bravest turtle out there..." Leo looked at Donnie and Raph and said to them both "guys, he is braver then he leads you to believe, but Splinter what does this have to do with the baby?" Splinter looked at his sons and then to his grandson and said "true Michelangelo, has nightmares and does get scared often it does not mean he does not have bravery in him the point of my story was that Michelangelo knew there was danger but that he would not be harmed in any way... he knew as long as the one he loved had a hold of him he would be safe... so there for he did not cry, he found no reason for it. A normal human child would have screamed their lungs out in a situation like that but your brother did not."

Mikey looked down at the baby in his father's arms and said "ya know... I wonder what name would suit him..." Casey asked "what happened to his mother?" Raph looked down at the ground, he felt the shame come back to him, looking at his nephew he said "she died... I couldn't save her... I- I only remembered what Donnie and I watched on the medical channel... I didn't know how to save her... s- she told me to save him... no matter what... so I did." Donnie put a hand on his shoulder and said "Raph, its OK... no one blames you, it happens... was she mutant or human?" Raph looked at his family and said "human." Casey looked at Raph and said "she died having a half mutant baby?" Leo spoke next "Casey even if she was having a human baby she could have died, it happens... its a risk all women take when pregnant." Splinter looked down at his grandson again and said to him softly "you are as brave as your father you know that. Leonardo do you know what your name means?" Leo looked at his father and said "not really." "it means brave as a lion." April looked back and said "you know I know a name for him, it was going to be my little brother's name." Casey looked at her and said "you have a little brother?" "no, well sort of, he... my mother miscarried him... any way his name was going to be Deangelo... that's what she ended up naming him any way." Splinter asked her "what does the name mean?" she looked back as they approached New York "of the angels." once she found where she was going to land Michelangelo looked down at his son and said "how about we name him Deangelo Leonard Homato?"

the small baby looked up at his father from his grandfathers arms and gave him a cooing sound every one smiled and Raph said to his little brother "that is a perfect name." Leo frowned and asked "why Leonard?" Mikey smiled at him and said "cause it would get confusing having two Leonardo's around." every one laughed at Michelangelo's logic, Leather Head asked the next question "does any one think that Bishop will try and come after little Deangelo again?" every one looked at each other and Leo said "he might, that possibility will always be there, but we will protect Deangelo with our lives and train him the ways of the ninja." Splinter looked down at Deangelo and said "Leonardo is correct, when Deangelo is ready we will start his training." Raph looked at the baby and said "i wonder what weapon he will have? You think it would be chucks like Mikey's?" Splinter looked at his son and said to him "only time will tell my son." So they made the journey back to their home where little Deangelo would grow up and learn from his uncles, his grandfather and his father. What does the future hold for the child? Only time will tell...

* * *

**A/N: sorry for such a long wait, this chapter is the longest of all of them. What do you all think? Should I continue the story? I have ideas if the answer is yes... but let me know in reviews if you all want me to continue. If I have enough reviews then I will continue with chapter six or start all over again with a sequel but it wont be as long. Please let me know! And thank you for all of the kind reviews so far! **


End file.
